Serpensortia
The second in my Harry Potter series centered on the original character of Remilda Strauss. It is proceeded by Evanesco and followed by Lumos. Plot Ready to return for her second year of Hogwarts, Remilda is approached by Lucius Malfoy who is now in possession of the diary of Tom Riddle . After learning about the former Slytherin's story, Remilda agrees to deliver the enchanted book to Ginny Weasley in hopes of reopening the Chamber of Secrets . She infiltrates Ginny on a visit to Diagon Alley and acts the part of a supportive bystander after Draco and his father have insulted the Weasleys as well as Harry. She tells Ginny that though Draco is her friend, she never much agreed with the family views on blood (which is actually not a lie). The two strike up a friendship and Remilda asks Ginny to find her once they make it back to Hogwarts. On the first day of term, Remilda gives Ginny the diary, claiming it will help with loneliness until she builds up the courage to make new friends. From that point on she is regularly comforting Ginny about the nature of the diary until she starts to wonder what exactly it does. Asking to borrow it one last time, Remilda speaks to Tom Riddle briefly and is pulled into a memory showing the entrance to the Chamber as well as the Basilisk within. She is hesitant to return the book to Ginny, but Lucius insists on it. Remilda later goes with Millicent to find the Chamber but is unable to open it due to being unable to speak Parseltongue though they do encounter Moaning Myrtle who tells the story of her death to them. Not long after this, Remilda is approached by Dobby the House Elf whom she knew in infancy and from visiting Malfoy Manor over the last year. He accuses her of being the one causing Harry Potter so much trouble, but he is unable to prove it without speaking ill of his family. That same night, Remilda is out to find information on the Basilisk when she hears it approaching from beneath the floor. Knowing enough to close her eyes, she hears when it petrifies Mrs. Norris and when she opens her eyes she witnesses Ginny hanging the cat and writing a message on the hall wall. Now deeply disturbed by the nature of the beast and the diary, Remilda seeks to contact Lucius Malfoy about the matter, but he demands she continue if she wants to help the Dark Lord. After the Quidditch game in which Harry's arm is broken and de-boned, Dobby visits Remilda again. She claims to have no connection with the opening of the Chamber and forbids the house elf from approaching her again. This is the same night Colin Creavy is petrified. Remilda, though put off by Dobby's appearance and Creavy's attack, does not allow herself to be deterred, and continues to muss the trio's chances of finding the Chamber. She stays over winter term and agrees to help them in making the Polyjuice potion, but when asked to receive hair from a fellow female Slytherin, she gives Hermione cat hair. In the new year, Remilda approaches Ginny about the diary only to find she has disposed of it. Panicked, Remilda searches everywhere for the book only to find it is now in the possession of Harry Potter. She shadows him for the duration of his time with the diary and is present when he sees the memory of Hagrid and Myrtle. Realizing Myrtle's death had been the work of the Baslisk, Remilda decides it would be best if the Chamber was not opened again and tries to warn Hermione about the monster, but is only just in time to make sure she is only petrified by the Basilisk. She leaves the paper about the monster in the girls frozen hand before reporting the incident to Dumbledore who has his suspicions of her but is unable to act on them before being removed from Hogwarts. Remilda accompanies Harry and Ron into the Forbidden Forrest where they meet Aragog though does not follow them into the Chamber, hoping that they will not return, along with Lockhart and that the Basilisk will be called off. This does not happen however and Remilda is punished by Lucius Malfoy upon his visit to the school though he is stopped from going any farther by Dumbledore who claims perhaps there is more to Remilda than meets the eye. 171f0a1f262a0ba8ca8e36afcf43a42e,10,1.jpg harry-potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets_im1.jpg Spiders.JPG bas